Coming Home
by amichele
Summary: When Adam Bree and Chase are really relocated, they use their bionics to try and get back to home. They have to work toghether or else they will be stuck where they were relocated and never see Leo or Tasha or even Davenport again.
1. The Secret

Coming Home

This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Bree's POV

I walk into the lab. "Okay guys, Leo and Mr. Davenport aren't here! Bring her in!" A couple of seconds later, Adam and Chase walked in with our secret German Shepherd puppy we just got. "Can we call her Chloe?" Adam asks us. "No. Her name is going to be something sensible." Chase said. "Actually, I like Chloe. Or Clo." I told Chase. "Mr. Davenport's coming! Hide Clo!" Chase knew because of his bionic hearing. I put Clo behind a table. Moments later, Mr. Davenport walked into the lab. "Where were you guys?" He didn't sound happy. "In the library." Chase lied. "Adam was at the library?" "I was making fun of Chase while he was there." Adam lied. "I might believe that, but I don't. Where were you?" "Why would you need to know?" I snapped back. "Don't talk to me like that." He told me. "I can talk however I want." "Chamber. Now. You aren't training today." "Oh my! I'm gonna miss training today!" Adam and Chase take a step back from us. "Since that doesn't matter to you, you can stay in you chamber for the extra hour after training." I opened my mouth in shock. He was being way harsh. "I'm supposed to go to my friend's house!" "Too bad." Adam took another step back and crashed into the wall. "Oww! Why do we have a wall there?" "Chamber. NOW!" Davenport yelled at me. Adam got a confused look on his face and said "Did I do something wrong?" I said, "No, Davenport was talking to me." "Not Davenport, Mr. Davenport." "Whatever." I shot back. "Now it's 2 hours after training, and if you don't go in it will be 2 1/2 hours. So I run into my chamber. I can see them training, and my eyes fall onto where Clo should be, but isn't. When Chase looks over at me, I make my eyes wide and look over at where Clo should be. He gets the message. "Mr. Davenport! There's a really high pitched noise, and it's so high you can't hear it, but I can, and it hurts! I need to go upstairs now!" Then Mr. Davenport takes Chase upstairs. "Adam, find Clo and hide her before they get back." Adam goes into a corner of the room, picks up Clo, and brings her over to an invention room. Right after, Mr. Davenport and Chase come back. "I guess there never was a noise." Chase says weakly. "Bree, come out now." I walk out. "I want to know what is going on now. Tell me." Davenport orders us.

**Will they tell? Cliffhanger! Please review, and chapter two is coming soon!**


	2. The Discovery

I'm back! Thanks samiamf69 for being my first reviewer! Here's chapter 2! Please review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.

**The Discovery**

Bree's POV  
"Just bring her out." I told Adam. Adam went over to the invention room and took Clo out. "A dog?" Mr. Davenport yells/asks us. "Technically a puppy" Chase tells him. "A German Shepherd." I add. "I don't care if it's a puppy or if it's a German Shepherd, it's going back to the shelter." Mr. Davenport told us." I didn't get it from the shelter, I saw people hitting her, so I raced in and grabbed her when they weren't looking." I told him. "Guys, you're going to a lab in Alaska, and there are no robots to swap with." I flipped out. So did Adam and Chase. Adam put Clo down, and then started firing his heat vision, Chase is in Spike mode and is throwing force fields, and I was having spin cyclones. Then Leo comes down. "What did you do to them Big D?" Leo asks. I stopped spinning. "Oh Leo! He's sending us to Alaska! Stop him!" "Don't worry, I got this. MOM!" Leo says. Tasha runs in. "What Leo?" she says. Then Adam stops his heat vision. "We're being relocated to Alaska! Help!" Suddenly, Chase's glitches stop. "We can't go! Tasha, please save us." Chase says it like an abused puppy (or Clo) might if they could speak. Tasha walks over to Mr. Davenport and says, "Donald, don't even try to-" he cuts her off. "I have to." "But-" "They're just getting into way to much trouble lately. They brought home a puppy!" "If I can't save the kids, we're keeping the puppy." "Fine, then we're keeping the puppy." "I thought you would say no to the puppy." Then Tasha turns to us. "I- I'm sorry. I tried." "Go pack your stuff; you're going as soon as my high-speed helicopter gets here from  
Alaska." Leo, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport left the lab. "Well, let's get packed." Chase said. "Yeah." I agreed. "I think we should use our bionics to fight Mr. Davenport!" Adam said. "It's risky, mainly because he controls our bionics, but we could stay here possibly if we fight it. I think we should just go." Chase told us. "I'm fighting." Adam said. "Bree, you're tiebreaker. Do we fight or do we go?" Chase asked. "We're gonna-"

**Ooh! Super cliffhanger! Does Bree say "Fight" or "Go?" She's the decider! Next chapter coming soon! Please review!**


	3. Leaving

I'm back! Did you guys like the second chapter? I hope so!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**  
**_  
****Leaving**  
Adam's POV  
"Fight. I'm not moving to Alaska!" Bree had made the decision. "No! Bree! Why did you say that? He controls our bionics!" Chase tells Bree. "Well if you want it your way, we can pack up in case fighting fails. Which it won't." I say. "If we're gonna pack, let's pack!" Bree yells. So we run to our chambers for the last time for a while.  
Rooftop  
"I'm gonna miss you guys." Leo tells us. "I'm gonna miss you too Leo." I tell him. "I'm gonna miss my secret trips to the mall," Bree sees Mr. Davenport questioning look. "That I didn't have." She finishes. "Bree, your bionic speed is disabled for now in case you try to run home." Davenport tells Bree. "Seriously?" Bree said. "Leo, take good care of Clo for us." I say. "I'll just wait until my bionics are back to run home." Bree mutters. "Brianna Davenport!" "If you ever call me that again DAVENPORT, I will kill you." Bree threatens. "I'm gonna miss you Bree." Tasha says. "We're not leaving!" Adam says. "We're fighting you!" Chase screams. "Get on the helicopter now." Mr. Davenport tells us. So then we board the helicopter. It takes off, and we watch as the house gets smaller and smaller, until we can't see it.

Sorry it's short. Do you like it? I hope so! Please review!


	4. It's a Replica

It's a Replica  
Chase's POV  
I lead Adam and Bree off of the helicopter and into the new lab. When we walk in, Bree yells, "He thinks he can just replace our real lab?" It looks like that is what he's trying to do because the lab is exactly like our lab. "Yeah, who does he think he is?" Adam asks. "Yes he does think he can just replace our lab, and he think he is our creator, the person who controls us, which he is." I tell them."What can we do for fun around here?" Adam asks. "I would give you guys a girly makeover, but I left all my make-up at home because we didn't have time to go upstairs and get it." Bree says. "Oh no, what will we ever do without make-up on?" I sarcastically ask. "I don't know! I wish I had my make-up for me!" Bree tells us. I walk all around the lab to find any mistake that made it different, but even the computer screen had a game Leo would be playing. Adam notices that too. "Seriously? Leo's video game? He is sick." "That's just making us want to be home more, it's not helping us settle in." Bree says. Then as Bree looks the lab over, a guy that looks exactly like Mr. Davenport came in. "Hey guys, I'm Mr. Davenport's brother, so I'm still Mr. Davenport." I see Bree and Adam glare at him. "Even the almost same person as him?" Bree says in shock. "Yeah, he wants this to be a replica of home, except Leo and Tasha aren't here." He tells us. "We found that out, but are we allowed upstairs?" "No, I can't let you." Then Bree says, "If I ever see Mr. Davenport, not you, the other one, I will spin him so fast, he'll be dizzy for a month." "Can you show me what you guys can do?" "Sure. Adam, you first." "K. See those cans over there? Someone get me mad." Bree tells him how pigs were stupid and other insults to things he liked, and soon, he explodes the cans with his heat vision. "Okay, now Bree." I get Bree mad by saying how her fashion was bad, and that's all it takes to get her spin cyclone going. "Okay Bree, it was a joke." She stopped. Adam gets me mad, and soon Spike comes out. Bree comes over bravely to Spike and says in her best little kid voice and biggest puppy eyes, "Spike, please stop. It was a joke. Come back Chase." So Spike leaves. "Okay it's getting late, so you should probably go to bed." Then Mr. Davenport II leaves. "We can't stay here." We all say. "Tomorrow morning at 4, I don't know about you guys, but I'm leaving." I tell them. "I'm in." Bree says. "Me too." Adam says. "I don't even wanna meet our new trainer." Bree says. "We won't have too. We're leaving." Adam says. "You know, I wouldn't even want try life here." I tell them. "Yeah. We might actually settle down, even though we probably won't." Bree says. "Yeah, we might forget about THE PLAN that we're doing tomorrow." Adam says, hinting at our plan to leave. "Nice hinting." I say sarcastically. "Thank you, thank you very much. I thought so too." Adam says. "Adam, that was sarcasm." Bree tells him. "Ohh… wait, what's sarcasm?" "It's when you-ya know, it's not even worth it." I tell him. We run into our chambers to get ready for our plan.

Do you like it? Review please! I'll update the next chapter soon!


	5. Coming Home

This is my second to last chapter, so enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.**

**Coming Home**  
Bree's POV  
Chase woke me up early. Adam was already out of his mission suit. So was Chase. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" "Adam said you looked pretty sleeping, so we let you sleep for a little longer." "That's nice, but I have to get out of my mission suit, so turn around!" I didn't like when they my tube flash me into a different outfit. Even though there's a flash, still. They turned around. My tube flashed, and I stepped out in a rainbow top and skinny jeans. They turned back around. "I disconnected our GPS's, so neither Davenport can find us." Other than Mr. Davenport (the first one,) only Chase would know how to do that. "Thanks dude." Adam said. Then he broke down the door and we left. God, Alaska was cold. Good thing we were at the border of it. We walked for about 4 hours. "I'm tired, cold, and scared. I wanna go to our real home." I said. "Me too." "We will, don't worry." Then my wrist beeped. I pulled up my sleeve and saw my mission watch. "Oh no! I didn't disable your mission watch, and your chamber didn't take it off!" Chase said. "Bree? It's me, Leo!" "No it's not, it's Mr. Davenport." "Donald Davenport?" I asked. "Yes, it's me. I'm sorry about having my brother replace me. Where are you?" My truth chip kicked in."We passed the border of Alaska about 4 hours ago." "Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you." "Me too!" Leo yelled. "Don't do that, just turn Bree's bionics on, and expect us to be there in 3 seconds." Adam said. "Okay, Bree your bionics are back on. Run home." Chase and Adam linked arms with me, and we ran. Soon we were at the door. Mr. Davenport opened it. "Oh guys you're home!" We came in. "They aren't going anywhere!" Leo said. "Leo, I-" Mr. Davenport started. I saw Chase's eyes turn gray. Oh no. Spike's back. "We're not leaving." He started picking up random things and throwing them. This isn't going to end well.

I hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to be the final one, so please comment!


	6. News

I will be officially done with my first fanfic after this chapter! I hope you all like it!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats.  
**News  
Adam's POV  
"No. Spike, please leave." Bree coaxes him. He continues to throw things. "Well thanks Chase now we're all going back." I say."Chase, I never said you guys were going back." I see Chase come back. "We're not leaving?" "If I sent you guys back, you'd just come back again." "So true." I said. "Now we can be Leo's bionic buddies again!" I said. "Having you guys cross states to get back home is proof you can stay." "Does anyone else have déjà-vu right now?" Bree asked. "Yes… wait, what déjà-vu?" "French for, 'I've seen this all before.'" "Ohh, I don't care." "Let's go to the lab." Bree says. "Okay, let's go." Leo says. So we get in the elevator and I'm happy to feel the drop again. "Why are our tubes still here if we were going to live somewhere else?" Chase asks Leo. "Big D wanted you guys to come home. He said he made a big mistake sending you away. So he hoped you'd find a way out." Bree ran into hers. "I missed my tube! The other one felt… different. I remember all the times I got into trouble and had to have a time out in here… like recently when we had Clo." Bree says. "Speaking of Clo, where is she?" I ask. "Clo might have accidentally run away." I started to attack him for losing our dog but Bree runs out of her tube and her and Chase hold me back. I don't really try to get lose, but if I did, I would have gotten away from Bree and Chase. "Adam, it's ok. We don't need Clo." Chase reassures me. "Oh fine." Then Bree and I race but she beats me. Obviously. I don't know why I keep trying to race her. I guess I forget about her speed. Leo goes upstairs to play video games and Chase goes off somewhere to do something Chase-ish. Just then Bree comes running up and pushes me into the wall. "Oww. What was that for?" "Sorry. It was an excitement glitch. WE'RE STAYING!" "I know I'm so happy! This calls for butterscotch pudding and broccoli!" Everything is as normal as it can get around here again, and it's like we were never gone.

Sorry its so short I just thought it would be a good way to end this story.


End file.
